Infection of the Soul
by shsoregonian
Summary: What happens when a battle goes wrong that will awake a new kishen that the students at DWMA can't defeat?
1. Prologue

**Ok, this story includes a mix of the anime and the manga. Maka has defeated the Kishen and Soul is a death scythe. Chrona is good and still at the DMWA. You'll catch on. I don't own any of the Soul Eater, yada yada yada.**

"Let's go! Soul Resonance!" Soul and Maka screamed in unison.

"We have to give it all we got!" Soul yelled. "Right!" Maka replied. "Ahhhhhhhhh! Demon Hunter!" Maka charged against the Demoness Victoria. But to no avail; Victoria back flipped over the death scythe placing a hand on Maka's back. "Demon's Blood!" she screamed and let out a burst of energy crippling Maka on the ground.

"_Soul…" Maka started. _

"_I know…" He finished her thought. "We're going to die." They were in Soul's soul room. The floors were black and red tiled, there were red curtains but no windows. One small table held a phonograph and was producing soft jazz music. The other table was a little bigger with two small chairs. But the main attraction was the black grand piano in the corner of the room half hidden in darkness. Maka was dressed in strappy black heels and a long sleeved, ankle length dress that was see through from the shoulders up extending down her arms. Soul was wearing a black pinstripe suit with a black tie and a red shirt underneath accented with black dress shoes._

"_You know it doesn't have to end like that." Out of the corner of the room stepped the little demon. He was small and red with black horns and a pointed teethe. He was dressed in a doubled breasted black suit with black shoes. "You know you won't survive this without the power I can grant you."_

"_You mean insanity!" Soul yelled angrily._

"_But of course. With insanity comes no fear, no suffering. Not to mention the black blood can be very helpful, as you well know." Soul and Maka glanced at each other. Soul opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off. _

"_Now, now," the little demon said waving his hands in front of himself. "You don't have to decide right now. You may have mere minutes to live out there but you have hours to live in here. I'll let you think about you decision." The little demon opened a nearby black door that had not been there before. Beyond the door was nothing but blackness, and the little demon disappeared into it shutting the door._

_ "Maka? What should we do?" Soul asked. "I...I don't know." She replied. "Uh, this is so uncool!" Soul brought his fist down onto the small table and sank into a chair. Maka started pacing around the small room, thinking and mumbling to herself. _

_After a while, Maka came and sat unsurely across from Soul. "I...I think we might be able to pull through the insanity. After all, we've done it before with Chrona." "Yeah but we barely pulled through Maka." Soul replied. "I know…But we're both stronger now. I mean, you're a death scythe and I'm….I'm scared Soul." A small cry broke through her mouth as Maka covered her face with her hand and cried. Soul got up and walked around the table and pulled her into his embrace. The both held each other in their quiet sadness for what could have been forever. _

"_I won't do this unless you agree 100%." Maka stated. Soul smiled a crooked grin showing off his pointed teeth. "Well, have we come to a decision then?" the little demon strolled into the room looking knowingly pleasant. Maka took one last look at Soul who nodded. "We'll accept your offer." The little demon smiled. "Excellent. Let the show begin…"_

"Well so much for the girl who defeated the Kishen!" Demoness Victoria laughed. "Bloody Weapon." A blood red scythe formed in her hand. "Do you know what this is? This is your blood that I have shed. Ironic, don't you think? In a way your killing yourself. Goodbye girl." Victoria stood over Maka's still body and raised the scythe. With one last swing she brought in down into Maka's neck only for it to stop after going an inch in. "What? It won't go through!" Demoness Victoria stepped back in shock as Maka's hand reached up and pulled the scythe from her neck; a black stain on the red. Slowly she stood up on wobbly legs looking around confused. Then she put her hand to the back of her neck. Pulling it away a black liquid was covering her fingers. "Hey! Ha ha ha! Did you know I have black blood? Ha ha ha!" Maka laughed as she started towards Demoness Victoria with Soul in her hand.

"Impossible!" Demoness Victoria gasped. "Ha ha ha ha! I'm gonna ki-i-ill yo-o-o-ou! Ha ha ha!" Maka swung her scythe sloppily, not getting anywhere close. Then with no warning and still laughing, Maka charged and produced Demon Hunter. That's when the unbelievable happened.

Demoness Victoria was prepared for the swing and predicted how to dodge it. Like before, she leaped over where the blade should have gone, but instead, Maka was laughing to hard to keep her grip on Soul. As a result the blade flew into the air colliding with Demoness Victoria. "Ohhhhhhhhhh! He went hi-i-igh!" Maka giggled putting her hand above her eyes giving her a childish look. Demoness Victoria screeched as she fell to ground with Soul protruding from her chest, a normal scythe once again. "Ha ha ha! They're falling! They're falling! Ha ha ha!" Maka ran around in a circle chanting. THUD! Demoness Victoria's figure was sprawled on the ground gasping.

"_Soul! We need out of the madness NOW!" Maka was struggling to get out of the black liquid she was trapped beneath. "Maka! I'm coming!" With a finale yank Soul pulled free from the black tendrils that we're trying to pull him into blackness. He fell down into black, see-through, ankle deep water. Looking down he could see Maka's figure struggling to get closer without much progress. Soul got down on his knee's and tried to stick his hand through the barrier. The liquid was so dense he may as well been putting his hand into tar. "Maka reach!" he yelled. "I'm, uh, trying!" Maka replied. Soul had gotten his hand through so the liquid up to his wrist when light pooled onto their scene._

_ Soul looked over his shoulder to see the outline of the little demon standing in an open doorway. But something was terribly wrong, for the little demon was now seven or eight feet tall. The demon started toward Soul, getting closer with each step, a smile growing on its face._

With a flash, Demoness Victoria's body disappeared in a tornado of black leaving a small pink orb floating in the air. "Ohhhhh! It's a pretty ball! Ha ha ha!" Maka laughed as she wobbled toward the floating sphere.

"_Maka hurry! He's coming!" Soul cried_ _frantically. Their hands were barely a foot apart from each other now. The demon continued to get closer to Soul and Maka, smiling broadly._

Maka reached the small orb and took it in her hand. She put it right next to her eye staring into the light it gave off. "Smells yummy! Ha ha ha!" She giggled and licked the ball of light.

"_Just a little more…" Soul grunted as his fingertip brushed Maka's. "You made a mistake Soul." the demon said behind Soul. "You believed that because you were stronger you could escape again. But you see, when you grow stronger, so do I." Two rough hands shoved Soul from behind and he fell into the black abyss with Maka's as if it were nothing but air._

Maka brought the sphere to her mouth and devoured it. "Weeeeee!" She screamed running around aimlessly. Finally she collapsed on the ground in a fit laughter next to Soul. He now changed back to his human form but stayed on the ground. His eyes were darting every which way while a crazed smile formed on his face.


	2. Chapter 1

Maka slowly opened her eyes blinking against the bright light pouring in from the open window. Looking around she recognized the school's hospital wing. Soul was slowly becoming conscious in the bed next to her. She assessed her damage to make sure she was ok to move. The only things were a bandage around here neck and around here middle. Sitting up, Maka looked over at Soul who was watching her. "You alright?" he asked. She smiled in response. "Yeah, you?" Soul folded his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling. "Nah, I'm cool." As Maka began to relax all of the memories of the fight cam back to her. She quickly felt the back of her neck. Quickly she began to un-wrap the bandages that covered it with shaking hands. She let them fall to the floor as her hands felt smooth skin. There was no sign there had been a cut at all.

Looking at the hospital wing Maka began to fret. How had they gotten here? Had anyone seen the black blood? What else could they have seen? It seemed so distant. Like a dream. "Maka? What is it?" Soul was sitting up in his bed watching her. "Nothing." She said.

"Well looks like some people are feeling better." Naigus walked around the curtain the blocked off the beds from the front of the room. "Your cut looks like it has healed nicely as well." She said examining Maka's neck. "I'm not surprised though. It was very shallow not to mention you've had all this time to regenerate. Let me check your burn mark too." She had Maka turn towards Soul as she un-wrapped the bandage around Maka's middle. "This one looks good as well." She informed getting up to throw away the bandages. "Naigus, what do you mean I've had all this time?" Maka asked. Naigus smiled gently. "You both have been asleep for 18 days since we found you guys. It's May 28th."

"What?" Soul asked. "How could we've been asleep that long?"

"Well, your bodies suffered serious trauma from energizing as much as you did." Naigus explained. "It's only natural that your bodies needed rest." At that precise moment Soul's stomach decided to growl particularly loud. "It's no wonder why you hungry either. Like I said you guys have been unconscious so we've had to feed you through those UV cords. Let me get rid of those for you." Naigus came over and gently took the cords out of Soul and Maka's wrists who before hadn't even noticed them. "I'll go get you guys some lunch and then be back. Is there anything you guys need while I'm out?" "Nah, we're cool." Soul replied. "Yeah. Thanks though." Maka chimed in. "Alright I'll be back soon." Naigus walked around the curtain followed by the sound of a door opening and closing.

"Now are you really going to tell me what's wrong?" Soul asked turning towards Maka. She was about to insist nothing was wrong, but one look at his face told here that that answer wouldn't be good enough. "Do you remember anything about the battle?" she asked timidly. Soul turned and stared straight ahead. "Yeah." He finally answered. T

They both sat in silence, contemplating the past event. "Why aren't we insane?" Maka asked. "Hm. I don't know. The last sane thing I remember was falling into the blackness with you. Soul answered. Maka looked down at her folded hands, consumed in her worried thoughts. "Hey Maka," Soul said, getting Maka to look up at him. "We're not insane are we? We're back at the hospital wing at the DWMA. We aren't running around killing people for souls, we're not lost in the madness. We're perfectly fine. We pulled through after all. So stop worrying, it's uncool."

At that moment Naigus walked into the room with two trays of food. "Hey, how are you guys feeling?" she asked handing them each a tray. "Uh, fine." Maka replied. "Yeah why?" Soul asked. "Well. Let's just say you have some enthusiastic visitors." Naigus smiled. "Black*Star" Maka and Soul agreed. "Yeah send them in." Maka replied. Naigus pulled back the curtain and proceeded to open the door.

"**OF COURSE THEY WANTED TO SEE ME! THEY'LL FEEL MUCH BETTER WHEN THEY'RE IN **_**MY**_** PRESENCE! HA! HA! HA!"** Black*Star strolled into the room looking happy as always to go along with Black*Star's antics.

"You both picked and absolutely perfect day to wake up. 18 day's after we found you. Because 18 is an perfectly symmetrical number. You can cut it horizontal, vertical, or diagonal and it will cut into two perfect halves." Kid gushed over as he entered as well. "Unless you use the number one that has the line at the bottom and the flip at the top." He continued his rant as Liz and Patty followed him in also. "'Bout time you guys we're awake." Liz smiled. "Yeah! You guys slept forever!" Patty cheered.

Lastly, Chrona peeked around the corner of the door frame before slowly inching into the room with an embarrassed smile. "H-hi Maka." She stammered. "I-it was hard, b-but I dealt with it while y-you were asleep." She whispered. Maka smiled at her gently. "That's great Chrona I-" She was cut off by Black*Star. "**THEY SHOULD'VE LET ME TAKE ON THAT MISSION! I WOULD'VE BEATEN THAT STUPID DEMONESS WITHOUT GETTING A SCRATCH!" **Black*Star shouted. "But we had our own mission at the same time remember?" Tsbaki gently reminded. "**I'M THE ONE WHO SURPASSES GOD! TWO MISIONS WOULD BE NOTHING! HA! HA! HA!"**

"You know by shouting that you'll have the opposite affect on Soul and Maka's healing process." Kid stated. "Yeah not to mention you're giving me a head ache." Liz commented sticking her fingers in her ear, while Patty proceeded to copy. "**YEAH! STOP SHOUTING!"** Patty shouted. "Patty you're shouting too now." Liz scolded turning towards her younger sister. "**WHAT?"** Patty shouted. Liz grabbed Patty's fingers and pulled them out of her ears.

"**HA! HA! HA! I'M A GOD! I CAN DO WHATEVER I LIKE! ****HA! HA! HA!" **Black*Star continued. "Maka...CHOP!" Maka glared at Black*Star who was now crouched down holding his smoking head. "Ok, I'll be quieter." Black*Star cowered.

"Geez Soul, why do you have to eat like an animal?" Maka commented looking over at Soul devouring his food. "I haven't eaten real food in 1 days! Give me a break!" Soul complained showing off his full mouth. Maka groaned in response. At that moment a smell stuck Maka that was almost unbearable. It smelt so good! In response she too began devouring her food. Everyone around broke into laughter. "You can't make fun of me when I eat like now. Ha! Ha! Ha!" Black*Star teased. Maka swallowed her mouthful then proceeded to stick her tongue out at him.

"You can cut her some slack." Tsbaki chimed in. "I mean, like Soul said they have been fed through a tube for the last 18 days." RING! "That's the bell for class." Kid stated. "We'll come visit later. Liz, Patty, let's go." "Right!" Patty cheered as they left for class. "Bye." Liz chimed in with a wave, and they were gone.

**"DON'T WORRY! I'LL BE BACK TO MAKE YOU FEEL BEETER WOTH MY PRESENCE AGAIN AT DINNER! HA! HA! HA!" **Black*Star shouted. Tsbaki leaned over to give Maka a hug while Black*Star high fived Soul. When Tsbaki embraced her, Maka gasped. "Oh! Sorry." Tsbaki said pulling away. "I guess your still sore huh?" Maka forced a smile. "Yeah just a little bit." Tsbaki walked over to Soul and gave him a light hug fearing he was still sore as well. He did better at hiding his reaction, but Maka could see it in his eyes. And with that, Tsbaki followed as he Black*Star ran out yelling about making Kid's dinner unsymmetrical before realizing he didn't know what that meant and asking Tsbaki to explain.

"I-I'm glad your both o-ok." Chrona said getting up from the chair in the corner. "Thanks Chrona." Maka replied. "That means a lot. Right Soul?" she said looking over at him. But before he could reply Ragnarok popped out of Chrona's back and started hitting her on the head.

"**YOU IDIOT! BLACK*STAR IS ALWAYS LATE FOR CLASS AND YOUR LEAVING **_**AFTER**_** HIM? WE'RE GONNA GET IN TROUBLE WHICH MEANS YOU'LL HAVE TO STAY AFTER SCHOOL WHICH DELAYS MY DINNER YOU STUPID IDIOT!" "**Ah! Your right! I-I'll be late." Chrona realized. "B-bye. I-I'll visit later t-too." Chrona ran out of the room while Ragnarok continued to yell insults and hit her on the head. The delicious smell left with her.

"Maka," Soul started. "Did you?-"

"Yeah." Maka finished. "I could smell their souls."

.oOo.

"You said we could go home right?" Maka clarified with Naigus. "Yes your wounds have healed significantly well, but your friends said they were going to visit after dinner. Are you sure you don't want to wait?" Naigus asked. "Yes. We want to get home to our own beds and rest." Maka smiled. "Yeah. Hospital beds are uncool." Soul stated. "Well ok. Make sure that you get that rest then. Goodbye." Naigus waved as Maka and Soul left the school toward town where their apartment was.

Outside the sun was already dosing as it set as they past all of the familiar shops. "I always liked this time of year. Even when it's evening its warm." Maka smiled. "Yeah. It's pretty cool I guess." Soul agreed.

Soon they were looking at their apartment door. Just as a Maka was about to unlock it, it was open by a nude Blair. "SOOOUUUULLLL!" She screamed grabbing him a giant hug. Immediately Soul's nose started to bleed while he suffocated. Blair let go and turned into a cat as Soul fell to the ground stunned. She jumped onto Maka's head. "Maka!" She meowed happily. "Why can't you jump on me as a cat too?" Soul mumbled grumpily as he went inside to get a tissue. "Blair has been lonely." Blair complained. "Blair can't cook, so she had to wander over to the fish man and ask him for food." "Awww. Poor Blair." Maka sympathized. "Come on I'll make dinner.

"Ummm, how about take out?" Maka asked peering into the fridge and it's moldy contents. "Yeah, sounds good." Soul replied grabbing the telephone. "I'll go to the grocery store tomorrow so if you want anything in particular add it to the list when I'm done." Maka announced grabbing a notepad and some paper. She started writing down the basic ingredients then shouted "Hey soul! What do you want for dinner tomorrow?" "Souls…" came dark reply from somewhere close. Maka flinched. "What?" she turned around startled and expecting to see Soul standing right behind her. Instead he lean around the corner from the living room with one hand cover the phone receiver. "I said pork." He replied. Seeing Maka's startled look he began to worry. "Why? What's wrong?" he asked coming closer. "Nothing." Maka said quickly turning around. "Finish ordering the food."

Thirty minutes later Maka announced she was going to bed at 8:30pm while Soul watched TV. "A little early don't you think?" Soul asked. "You haven't even read yet." Maka paused in the hallway. Not looking back she replied. "I'm tired." And went to her room and shut the door. She proceeded to run and fall down on her bed not bothering to change into her PJs yet. What was happening to her?

A little while later Soul knocked on her door. "Maka? I'm going to bed now…You ok?" She ignored him and instead pretended to be asleep when he opened her door to check on her. Then without warning she slipped off into slumber.

{All around was darkness. There was no air. Struggling, Maka tried to get somewhere, anywhere she could go trying to find air. But no matter how much she tried, she could get anywhere. It didn't matter though, there was darkness everywhere. Where would she go? A cackling voice filled the darkness. "It's too late." It said. "I'm running the show now, remember?" At that moment she felt a violent pain in her chest while a scream that wasn't her own fill the dark.}

"Ah!" Maka sat up clutching her chest. That scream wasn't hers. It was Souls. She got out of bed and burst into Soul's room. "Ah!" she gasped. Blair was in her human form (thankfully dressed), on top of bedded Soul who was unconscious rubber her forehead. "Soul was acting funny in his sleep." Blair explained as Maka walked over. "So Blair was trying to wake him. Then he sat up really fast screaming and hit Blair in the head then laid back down." Looking at Soul, even in sleep Maka could tell something was wrong.

Blair turned back into a cat and jumped into Maka's arms purring. Maka glanced at the clock. It read 1:30am. No wonder she was exhausted. She sat down on the floor near the head of Soul's bed. Looking around his room as she stroked the purring Blair, she noticed how tidy Soul's room was for a boy. There was only one pair of clothes on the floor (the ones he'd worn home), and the trash can in the corner was only slightly over flowing. With Blair curled in her lap Maka began to drift.

{Blackness again….No…There was a light above her. A door was opened into the darkness. Maka reached and struggled towards it. She was able to get her hands on the very edge most part of the floor of the room. As soon as touched it, gravity slammed down with excruciating force. "Ah! No!" She grasped as her hands slipped. She was hanging on by her fingers, and terror consumed her. The demon appeared in the door way above her. Looking down, he smiled at her. With one quick movement he stomped down on one her hands making her cry out in pain. Maka watched with horror as he brought his foot down on her other hand. Pain shot through it as she fell screaming. The door closed in the light. Blackness.}

"Ah!" Maka was jerked violently awake. Fiery pain was shooting through her hands. Looking down she saw her hands were covered with small, shallow scratches. Blair was a few feet away from her licking her tail. "You have a killer grip." She commented looking Maka. "Sorry for scratching you. You started squeezing my tail really hard and I couldn't get you o let go any other way." She apologized as she trotted back over to Maka to inspect her work. But Maka got up quickly with shaking hands and headed towards the bathroom. "Oh!" Blair gasped. "I didn't think I hurt you that bad." She followed after Maka down the hallway to the closed bathroom door. "I am really sorry Maka." She continued to apologize. "No, no!" Maka voice came from behind the door. "It's ok. I just really had to use the bathroom that's all." "Oh. Ok." Blair replied and trotted off to claim Maka's bed.

Maka was trying to stop her hands from shaking. Where there should've been little red marks, there were littler black ones. She turned on the water and rinsed her hands off, waiting for the sting that never came. Even though she was sure she wouldn't need them, drying off her hands, Maka got out some thin bandages. She started wrapping her hands, not for them to heal, but mostly to hind her black blood.

Leaving the bathroom she headed back towards Soul's room, only let out a sigh of frustration when she saw it was 1:48am. She had been asleep for only 18 minutes! Maka took the same place next to Soul's bed and vowed she wouldn't fall asleep again. The terror of everything had still not left her. The black blood, the dreams, the fear that had completely consumed her. She shivered remembering. Leaning her head back she let her mind wander.

{Souls…Souls…SOULS! Soul was standing over a whimpering, dying person. He could practically taste their soul. Smiling at the thought he licked his lips. With a flash of blue his arm was replaced with a deadly blade. SLASH! The person's whimpering stopped short. Soul forced his bloodstained hand through person's flesh and pulling out a blue orb. He put into him mouth, giving into his craving. It was only then that he recognized all of the familiar faces of the bodies around him. Black*Star, Tsbaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, Chrona. Shaking, Soul looked at the victim in front of him already knowing what her would see. Maka stared back up at him with dead eyes.} Soul sat up in his bed breathing rapidly. Taking in his surroundings he let out a sigh of relief. It was then that he noticed Maka. She was sitting on the floor next to his bed with her face in her hands while her shoulders shook violently. Why was she crying? "Maka," Soul said. "You ok?" he reached over and put a hand on her shoulder. Immediately she looked over at him. Her eyes were huge and her smile was even bigger. Soul gasped. Maka was insane.}

Soul opened his eyes and blinked against the morning light coming in from his open blinds. His clock read 6:31am. "Oh good." Maka said appearing in his doorway. "Your awake. We're having leftovers for breakfast since we still don't have any food. Hurry up and get ready before Blair and I eat yours." Turning away she disappeared down the hallway. Seeing her Soul had noticed two things, there were bandages one her hands, and she looked exhausted. Temporarily putting the thought aside, he grudgingly got out of bed and started getting ready for school at the DWMA.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Sitting across from Maka, Soul could see that she looked even more tired than before. "What happened to your hands?" Soul asked. Maka stopped eating. "Blair accidently scratched me." She replied; head down she continued eating. "It wasn't and accident but I am sorry." Blair corrected jumping onto the table. She sat down and started grooming herself while she explained. "It's not like I wanted to. She wouldn't let go of my beautiful tail." She waved in front of Soul to emphasize her point.

"Why'd ya do that?" Soul asked Maka. Blair answered for her. "Oh, she didn't mean to. She was asleep. You both acted really strange last night." She looked at them quizzically. "First there was the screaming, then laughing, and then holding my tail like your life depended on it. I tell ya. You think she would've died if she let go." Maka stood up suddenly and put her plate in the sink. "Hey, Maka," Soul started but she had already closed the bathroom door.

Blair's words were echoing inside Maka's head. _"You think she would've died if she let go." _ In her dream that's exactly how it had felt. Her hands started shivering as she tried to remember the dream; the way the demon had looked down at her with glee.

Still shaking Maka started to changer her bandages only to gasp when they were gone. Every little trace had been erased. Trembling violently, she took her razor from the shower; she had to know. Gritting her teeth and with a quick intake of breath she yanked the razor across her skin. A cut formed on her writs that should've immediately started to drip blood. Instead the cut was deep with a small black line forming on the surface.

Maka jumped when Soul knocked on the door. "Maka, it's time to head to school. You ok?" His voiced carried through the door. He could hear scuffling on the other side of the door. "Maka?" The door opened revealing a smiling Maka. "Ready." She said cheerily. She started walking ahead towards the door when she stopped. Her soul perception had kicked on full throttle. She could see everyone in death city at once! But her attention was focused on hers and Soul's. The blue was tainted with a pulsating red spot.

"Maka? Are you sure feeling better yet?" Soul yanked Maka out of her daze. "Oh!" she quickly put on another fake smile. "I just thought I forgot something that's all. It really startled me for a seconded. You know I don't want to forget anything for class since we've been out 18 days." Soul shrugged. "Ok let's get going." He said walking out the door. He knew something was off about Maka, but she would tell him when she was ready.

On the way to school they both ran into Chrona and Ragnarok. "**HEY! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO HAVE A PARTY? I WANT TSBAKI TO BRING FOOD SO I CAN EAT IT BECAUSE CHRONA HERE CAN'T COOK ANYTHING GOOD!" **Ragnarok accused. "If you want her food so bad, why don't you just ask her to make you some?" Soul suggested. **"Hmm. Not a bad idea for pointy-haired moron. CHRONA** **! HURRY UP AND GET TO SCHOOL SO I CAN ASK TSBAKI TO MAKE ME FOOD!" **and Ragnarok disappeared into Chrona's back once again.

"H-how are you guys feeling?" Chrona asked blushing. Soul looked at Maka, watching for her reaction. "Fine thanks." She said smiled, which made Chrona smile and blush harder in return. But looking at Maka's eyes he knew she was lying. What was she hiding?

As they walked into class Maka paused at the door. What if Stein was in there? His soul perception was even stronger than hers. What would he say about Soul and her's souls? Stepping into the room she was relieved to see Sid writing the class's lesson on the blackboard. "Sid, where's Dr. Stein?" she asked. "He left about the same time you and Soul did for your mission. Said it was some personal research about curing insanity. I was never one to pry into someone's personal business. That's the kind of man I was. So I'm not sure where he went or when he'll be back. Sorry." Sid explained. "That's alright. Thank you." Maka went and sat down in her seat.

Not sleeping last night was taking its toll on her. She couldn't fall asleep during class. For one it would reflect badly on her grades and two, what would she do in her sleep if she had a dream like last nights? Instead she took even more detailed notes than usual to keep her brain awake. She even skipped lunch to ask Sid more questions and take notes on his answers.

"Working a little harder that normal aren't you Maka?" Sid asked as everyone was leaving for the day. "Well I've got 18 days to make up." Maka said brightly. "Yeah I guess that's true." Sid laughed. "I was hard worker too when I was alive. It's the kind of man I was. But don't work yourself too hard." He advised as Maka headed out towards the door. "Hey, where's Soul? Don't you usually walk home together?" Maka turned back towards him. "Oh I have to go to the store so I told him to go on without me."

Thankfully Blair was dressed when Soul got back to the apartment. "Soul I'm hungry!" she complained. "Makas at the store right now." Soul said as he sank down into the couch and reached for the remote. Flipping through the channels he found an old "Batman vs. Joker" movie. A thought struck him. "Blair, you said that Maka and I acted funny in out sleep." "Yeah." Blair answered. "Maka was groaning and grabbed my precious tail." "Ok, but…What did I do?" Soul clarified. "You?" Blair gazed at him curiously. "You were laughing really hard once. Then you started tossing and turning and moaning. Then when I tried to wake you up, you bolted upright and smacked me in the head then just passed out again." "Huh," Soul grunted. "No wonder I have a head ache." He ran his hand through his white hair and turned his attention back to the TV. "You can't understand the insane! Ha! Ha! Ha!" The Joker taunted Batman.

Maka checked the list one more time to make sure she'd gotten everything. Soul had added on his favorite chips, soda, and candy bars. Go figure there. Blair on the other hand had added cat toys, lingerie, and many types of fish. There was only one thing left that Maka was still unsure about. She stared and the box of bandages in her hands. She had remembered how the blade flashed against her skin this morning. No. She wouldn't do this. Taking a deep breath she replaced the box on the shelf and went to the check out counter.

Money was never an issue. The DWMA always paid them when they completed a mission, that way they could buy food and other necessities. "Will there be anything else?" The cashier girl asked with a friendly smile. "Yes, there's one more thing I'd like to go grab real fast." Maka turned and high tailed it back to the bandage isle, grabbed the box, and before she could stop herself handed it to the cashier girl. "Oh, you sure were quick." She remarked. "Now will this be all?" "Yes thank you." Maka smiled in return.

Taking the cardboard box full of groceries, Maka started home. The shortest way was to cut through the basketball court. But she could hear Black*Star yelling angry comments from here. She didn't want to face her friends yet. That was another reason why she had missed lunch. She was afraid of how she would act if she smelt their souls while they were eating. She couldn't lie to them. It was hard enough already lying to Soul.

Turning around, Maka decided to take the long way home. It was a warm evening anyways, why rush? Looking up she saw the old weapon shop of their town. "Big Hank's Weapons" was written in big, faded letters above the store. That was where she had met Black*Star for the first time. She had been inside looking at the weapons and thinking about which one she would eventually wield. Then Black*Star came charging in asking for a weapon saying that he was going to be the best meister ever. Of course she had debated saying that she would and they both ended up getting kicked out of the store.

Smiling at the memory, Maka set down the box of groceries on a bench and went inside the store. Old bells clanged as she pushed open the old store's door. Big Hank came out of the store towards the front desk while wiping his hands on a grimy towel. He had obviously been polishing up some of the fineries. "Well if it ain't lil' old Maka Albarn." He smiled a large toothy grin. "Been a while since I've seen you round here. What can I do ya for?" "Umm, I'm not really sure. Do you mind if I just look around for a minute or so?" Maka replied. "Sure, sure, go right ahead." He waved his arm in front of him gesturing to the stock as he sank down into a stool. "Thanks!" Maka began to walk the isles, carefully searching every shelf. What was she looking for? What made her even come in here?

Once she had looked down every isle and feeling disappointed, Maka headed towards the front of the store. That was when she spotted the check-out counter. It was a glass case containing the small more desirable weapons. She made her way over to the desk where Big Hank was sitting. "Well looks like your eye for good weapons hasn't changed." He said approvingly. Looking down, Maka's eye saw what it craved for. A velvet tray with 12 switchblades laying perfectly on it. Big Hank saw her admiring them and took the liberty of pulling it out. Gently, he picked up a knife with an ivory handle and a perfectly smooth, curved blade. "This one's handle is made of ivory and the blade is mixed with a steel diamond mixture to give it hardness." He explained. But Maka's attention was focused else where. "Awww, this one." He said proudly. It was a switchblade with a deep black handle. But what was queer was the slight red glow it was giving off. "The blade," He continued flipping it out. "Is made of a condensed kishen-egg soul." The blade itself was blood red with a curved, serrated edge. It was also the source of the eerie glow. "A real kishen-egg soul?" Maka asked breathless. "Yep. But it's condensed into the metal, so even if you tried to feed it to soul, it wouldn't dive you the actual count of a soul. If ya know what I mean." He teased. "How much?" Maka said in awe. "Well…" Big Hank scratched the back of his head. "Because I like you I'll give you a 10% discount, but it will still be $3,500." He informed sheepishly. "I'll take it." Maka said without hesitation and began emptying her pockets. This would leave them with only $600 for food and other necessities, but she had to get a job anyways. "Do you want it in a box?" Big Hank offered. "No thank you." Maka replied sweetly and slipped the blade into her pocket. "And could this little visit of ours stay a secret? I don't want Soul to think I'm replacing him or anything." Bug Hank laughed. "Yeah, Soul was always one to get worked up over small things. Don't worry, your secrets safe with me." He laughed. "Thanks. Maybe I'll stop buy again." Maka said waving as she left the store. Big Hank waved a goodbye as well. Picking up the groceries, she started home.

Maka kicked on the apartment door. "SOUL! OPEN THE DOOR! MY HAND ARE FULL! Ugh, jerk." She had been pounding for about two minutes when the door opened. Blair stood in the doorway looking a little nervous. "Thanks Blair." Maka said as she pushed her way into the apartment. "That jerk, why wouldn't-" Maka stopped as the sound a piano reached her ears. It was frantic, fast and full of fear. Almost as if someone were struggling against something unseen. "Maka?" Blair asked hesitantly. "Blair what happened?" Maka asked. The living room was in disarray; the coffee table was on its side while the couch cushions were across the floor. "Maka?" Blair asked again. "Is something wrong with you and Soul?" Maka's posture tightened slightly. Turning around she gave Blair a soft smile. "Why would you ask that?" she said, but by the look on Blair's face she was buying it. "Because," she answered. "You both weren't sleeping well, you're acting unusual and Soul had a laughing fit on the floor, then got angry, made this mess and has locked himself in his piano room. Something's up." Blair crossed her arms. "I'll deal with Soul, could you unlock the door for me?" Maka asked tiredly, her face downcast as she walked down the hallway toward the music. "Sure but don't expect me to follow you in there." Blair followed Maka down the hallway and approached the door. She began twirling her finger around the door knob. "Pumpkin, pumpkin, pumpkin pum-pumpkin!" Click! The door unlocked. Taking a breathe, Maka opened the door.

It was all black as Maka walked in except for two candlesticks lit on tall holders. "Soul?" Maka asked as she approached. "Soul we need to talk." There was no response. "Soul! I'm talking to you!" Maka was getting frustrated. "SOUL!" leaning over to look into his face Maka let out a gasp. His smile was out of place while his were looking everywhere without seeing. It was insanity. Maka let her hand retract then extend forward and slap Soul across the face. His fingers stopped abruptly on a harsh chord as he continued to hold his face downcast. "Soul," Maka started again, this time knowing that he was listening. "We need to talk." In response Soul slid over on the piano bench and closed the piano's lid. Maka slid into the seat next to him. "Soul," She couldn't find the air to say it. "Just say it Maka!" Soul said in quiet fury. "We didn't make it…I was wrong. The insanity has already tainted out souls." She whispered.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"What?" Blair meowed. "You want me to go where?"

"We want you to take a vacation for awhile. We're still healing form that big battle so we need some time alone." Maka tried to explain.

"But where will I go?" Blair asked.

"Anywhere you want!" Maka said cheerfully.

"Hmm…Oh! I know exactly where I'm going!" Blair said practically jumping off the walls.

"Ok, just don't tell anyone we're still sick because we don't want them to worry." Maka warned.

"Don't worry, watch!" Blair began to chant. "Pumpkin Pump-Pumpkin! There!" she announced. "Now I can't tell anyone, even if I tried."

"Thank you so much Blair." Maka said gently.

"Okey dokey! I'll leave tomorrow while you two are at school. Are you sure you both won't need my help getting ready for the party?"

"Party! What party!" Soul asked.

"The party to celebrate the completion of destroying everything on Lord Death's list!"

Maka and Soul gasped.

"What? Don't tell me you didn't know." Blair smiled. Maka and Soul both shook their heads. "Oh well, out two will be fine. I already ate so I'm going to get some beauty sleep. 'Night!" Blair called as she went into Maka's room. A shark click followed as the door shut.

"Well." Maka breathed. "That was easier than expected. I'm tired so it's frozen dinners tonight. I'll make pork tomorrow." Soul sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV while Maka pressed the amounted time in the microwave. Waiting, she walked over to where Soul was residing on the couch. She leaned over to turn on the lamp but Soul caught her wrist and started unwrapping the bandages. In order to keep up the charade she had changed them this morning.

"Soul! Wait! I-" she cut off as the bandages fell softly to the ground revealing perfectly fine skin. She knew he wouldn't have believed her cuts healed that fast without some kind of explanation. No matter how shallow they were.

"How? I thought Blair scratched you?" He asked in bewilderment.

"She did." Maka replied in a whisper.

"Then how-?" Soul stopped. His gripped tightened on her wrist. Maka winced.

"Soul, you're hurting me." She said simply, not even daring to look at him. What she might see frightened her.

"You have black blood, don't you." It wasn't a question. The microwave beeped signifying their dinners were heated. Soul released his grip and was intently focused on the TV for the rest of the evening.

Click! Soul turned off the TV. "It was time we both went to bed." He commented stretching. "Soul?" Maka hesitated to ask. "What did you dream about last night?" A gasp escaped his mouth. "Nothing." He said and headed towards the hall. This time Maka stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "I-I need know Soul. That," she inhaled. "That I'm not the only one." Soul turned to face her, his mouth slightly open in surprise. He grimaced. "I ate souls and watched us become insane." Soul pierced her with his eyes. It was the truth, but not fully. "Now what was yours?" Maka looked as startled as he had been. "I was dying is madness, I couldn't escape…twice." She rushed. "Its 2:00am, we need to go to bed." She said after lifting off the couch and stretching. She began to close the door to her room when stopped it. Looking at the floor she said "Hey Soul? I need you to promise me something." She could feel his suspicious stare. "Yeah, sure." Came his reply. "If you hear me scream, ignore it." And with that Maka closed the door on Soul's shocked expression.

"What was that all about?" Blair asked stretching on Maka's bed. "Nothing." She replied sinking got the floor. "Blair would you sleep on the couch tonight? I need sometime to myself." Blair looked at her for second hen shrugged saying "Sure.' And trotted out the door as a cat. Maka climbed into bed, trembling in her pajamas even though it was 70 degrees. "It was only a dream, only a dream." She kept repeating to herself. As she drifted, a pulsating red covers more of the pure blue.

{Run! Don't stop! Keep running! That's all that was filtering into her mind. She wasn't even sure what was following her, but she knew it was something terrible would happen if she slowed. "Maka! This way!" Soul's voice called her. She turned in the darkness, following it. Suddenly she saw a figure in the distance. Soul! His arm was outstretched toward her. She ran hers outstretched as well, closing the gap. When she was finally close enough to reach him-PAIN! Everywhere, starting from her chest. Like webs feeding the pain out to her fingertips. She looked down at her chest pulling her hand away, there was blood gushing from a gaping hole. As Soul pulled his out from it a dim blue light was in his grasp. There were no words for the excruciating pain she felt. All she could do was scream in agony.}

Maka was drenched in sweat, while a shrill scream filled the air. It stopped when she realized she was the source. Suddenly her door swung open and hit the wall with a loud BANG! Soul was blocking the doorway, one arm a scythe and in his boxers. Even though she knew it wasn't the Soul in her dream, seeing him standing there with his fierce expression on his face, she couldn't help but shiver. Once he assessed that there was no immediate danger his stance relaxed. It was then he caught sight of her terrified expression that she was trying to mask.

"Sorry if I startled you, and that I broke my promise." He apologized with a sheepish grin scratching the back of his head. "It's weapon instinct." He walked leisurely over to her bed and sat down next to her. Maka was trying to suppress the growing fear inside her. She was so focused that she flinched when Soul attempted to put his are around her. He lowered it. "It was that bad huh?" he asked solemnly, no trace of comfort in his face anymore. He waited for a reply and only realized when he heard her gasp for air that she was crying. "Maka, come on." He tried to give her another comforting hug, this time she fell into it. Hugging his tightly while her body shook violently. "How can we get through this if we can't even trust each other?" He asked as he rubbed her back.

"It was dark," she started barely in a whisper. "I was running. I don't know what from but I knew I had to keep running or…or" She paused trying not to break down into sobs again. Soul gave her an encouraging squeeze. "I don't know exactly just something bad would happen. Then I heard…You…Calling my name and I ran towards it. But-" she stopped herself. How could she her best friend, her brother, and now what? That he killed her in her dream? "Then what Maka?" Soul pulled her away but held onto her shoulder looking her square in the face. "It's ok. You can tell me…Even if it's bad." She took a deep breath. "You- Pulled my Soul out." She said, trying to say as little as possible. Her hand reached up and put a hand on her chest, she could still feel a dull throb where the pain had been. Then she began to trace where she knew his scar would be from when they fought Crona for the first time. Then the atmosphere changed.

Her hand slid up his chest to his face. Then she shyly brushed some of his hair out of his eyes, but it fell right back. "Hmm, your hair never would cooperate would it?" She smiled slightly, daring to look into his eyes. She found surprise but also…what? He placed her face in his warm hands. She closed her hands letting the warmth sink to her toes. She leaned into his embrace, her hands resting lightly on his chest while he held her letting his head rest on top of hers.

Maka felt herself starting to slip away into sleep when her dream hit her bring the pain with it again. She practically leaped out of Soul's embrace. "Sorry." She said looking down. "I need to get some rest." She stated heading to the restroom. She turned on the light and shut the door.

Listening until she could hear Soul sight and walk back into his room and shut his door, she finally walked back into her room and shut the door. Leaning against it, she sank to the ground. How was she going to keep from dreaming. "Don't sleep." She whispered. Standing up she began to pick up her clothes that she had dumped on the floor. Clang! Her new switch blade fell out of the pocket and landed on the floor. Flinching and the sound and its touch she wondered why she had even bought the thing in the first place and set it on her nightstand. Deciding she would read a book to keep her awake, she grabbed one that was summer reading for school next year that she had started.

It took only twenty minutes for Maka to begin to nod. This wasn't going to work as she set the book down on the nightstand the blade once again caught her attention. This time, in a hungering way. Now she knew why she had gotten the blade. She fumbled with it, pulling out the glowing edge. She pulled her sleeve up to her elbow and stared at her exposed wrist. Then placed the blade on her skin. _Just enough to wake me up and that's it_ she told herself to control the hunger that was festering inside of her. Closing her eyes and pulled the blade hard across her wrist. Wincing at the pain that surely must have produced a large cut she peeked down.

There lied a small, semi deep cut on her wrist. No blood was produced from the wound save a small black line. _Oh, right. _She thought remembering her new body fluid. Her wrist stinging to keep her awake, she began to read again. But no sooner had she begun when she started to dose again. Pausing, she grasped the handle of the blade and once again pulled the blade across the same wounds making a small drop of blood appear this time. And so the routine continued throughout the night. Little did she know that these marks would haunt her for the rest of her life.

.oOo.

She was about to pull the blade across flesh once more when her alarm went off, startling her. She had made it through the night. She quickly got ready, placing her knife in her jacket pocket then went to take a shower. When she entered the bathroom, her reflection startled her. There was a crazed look about her; her eyes were wide and frightening, outlined by large circles under them. Deciding a shower would definitely do her good she turn on the water.

Once she was ready for the day she took another look at herself. She looked normal beside the spots under eyes. That's when she did something she thought she would never do. She took one of the million foundations from Blair's make-up bag and took it to the bathroom. In the mirror she saw herself dip her finger into the foundation and rub it underneath her eyes. All signs of sleeplessness gone from her face. Slipping the make-up into her pocket, she walked down the hallway to wake up Soul.

.oOo.

{"I'll never give up!" Soul screamed and the Demon. It laughed. "You don't get it do you?" It said down into the madness. "It only needs to take hold of _one _of you for the other one to be affected, and I must say it's affecting your partner quite nicely. Why, I wouldn't be surprised if she was a kishen in month or less!" It snickered at the thought. "No!" Soul gasped. The Demon broke out into hysterical laughter. "NO!" Soul screamed.}

"Soul!" Maka yelled. Soul's eyes opened to find Maka standing over him shaking his shoulders looking a little nervous. "Now it's my turn to worry about you screaming." She half joked. "What were you dreaming about?" she asked sitting next to him. Soul knew he should be honest after all she told him last night. "I was trapped in the madness." He said simply. It was true, but it wasn't all true. "Come one!" she said trying to lighten the mood. "Oh! You only have fifteen minutes, so hurry up!"

.oOo.

"Ok as you all know," Sid announced to the class, "There is only one more day of school left." The class broke out into cheering along with high-fives and upcoming plans. "Then the summer training starts." He continued smiling. The cheering died into moans and grumbling. "You will have school 7am-12pm on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays after the week break between." Sid began writing the lesson onto the board. "So to wrap up the school before training I thought we would do some review." He moved aside to show what he had written. "Kishen" was written in large letters across the blackboard. "Signs of a kishen or one in the process." Sid started.

"**WHAT'S THE POINT?"** Black*Star jumped up not bothering to raise a hand.** "I ALREADY DEFEATED THE KISHEN!" **he continued pointing to himself.

"Because a new one could arise at anytime." Sid said sternly. Black*Star sat back down. "You mean a new one could arise just like that?" Kim asked, her hand in the air. "Well, it's a process," Sis answered. "One won't pop up overnight. It would take a little more than a month at minimum for a kishen to form. If all the circumstances were right." Soul was taken aback. _"Why, I wouldn't be surprised if she was a kishen in a month or less!" _The Demon had said. Looking over he saw Maka completely focused on Sid's lecture and taking notes as always.

"Can anyone tell me what some signs of a kishen are?" Sid asked the class. "Yes, Ox." Ox pushed his glasses up and answered in a confident voice. "The body not being able to sustain normal food. It can only be sustained by consuming souls. Mostly human ones."

"Also" Kid jumped in when Ox had finished. "Kishens are almost always infected with madness and if they are especially powerful they will emit waves of madness that effect other people."

"You are both correct. When the Kishen was revived, many people were severely affected by the madness waves. Dr. Stein was working on a sort of medicine to counter these effects. I believe he still is, but I'm not sure if he has had any success at the yet." RING! "Class dismissed!" Sid announced gather up his things. Students pooled into the hallway and headed towards the lunch room.

"Hey Maka where are you going?" Tsbaki asked. Maka had pulled Soul aside and were walking in the opposite direction. "We have to ask Miss Marie something. Save us a seat and we will be right back." Maka waved to them and continued around the corner.

"This is about the medicine Sid mentioned right?" Soul asked once they had rounded the corner. Maka nodded.. "Were going to have to lie to get it.: she said solemnly. It was hard to lie to anyone at the DWMA, especially Miss Marie because she was so nice and accepting. "Are you crazy?" Soul asked stopping in front of the door to Miss Marie and Stein's office. They both stiffened at realization of his words. "Not yet." She said fiercely and knocked on the door.

"Hang on!" came a frantic cry. The door opened to reveal Miss Marie looking somewhat frazzled. "Sorry I was trying to organize some things. What can I do for you?" she asked trying to straighten her hair down. "We just came to ask you for a favor." Maka stated. "We heard Dr. Stein is working on an antidote for the madness wavelengths."

"Yes as a matter a fact that's why he's gone. He's doing more research on how to make it stronger I believe. Why?" She replied.

"We were interested in conducting some experiments of our own. Possibly create our own antidote. But we were hoping to get some samples of what he has done so far to give us a better understanding." Maka said simply.

"I'm sure that would be fine. As a matter of fact," Miss Marie said disappearing for a moment. They heard shuffling, before she returned with a small prescription bag. "Here are some of the pill prototypes he made. I think." Handing the bag to Maka. "I can't wait to tell Stein you're interested in his science!" She said clasping her hands together.

"Oh no! Um," Maka said startled. "Would you keep it a secret for now please?" she asked.

"Ooooh." Miss Marie said. "A surprise I get it." She smiled whispering.

"Yeah. So um, thanks for the pills. Bye!" Maka said and she and Soul started down the hallway.

"You aren't seriously thinking of taking those are you?" Soul asked Maka. "Miss Marie said they were a prototype. It means they won't cure us, but they could help slow the process until Dr. Stein does configure the real cure." Maka replied peering into the bag.

"Come on. Let's go eat." She said placing the pills in her pocket. "'Kay." Soul said. "How much do you suppose Black*Star has eaten?" she asked starting a new topic. "Knowing him?" Soul said. "Everyone at the table."

Miss Marie waved as they walked off then shut the door to her office. Turning around she saw piles of various things covering every inch of the office. It was then she noticed a prescription bag sitting in a box of other miscellaneous things. She made her way over to it and picked it up. "Prototype" was written in large letters across the front of it. "Oops." Miss Marie said. "If this is the prototype then the other ones must be the ones Medusa made for Maka originally. Oh well! They'll figure it out and make an antidote out of them. It's not like they were planning on taking them or anything."


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! I am a despicable human being for not writing, but I just lost the motivation. I am caught now between whether or not to continue, although I would have to do a rewrite of sorts to make it fit in the direction I want it to go. Is anyone actually interested in me continuing this story? Or would you guys rather me just post the plot line that I had planned on writing?

I ask questions even when I'm pretty sure about what i'm going to do, but I would REALLY appreciate your guy's input!

-ShsOregonian 3


End file.
